


David's Birthday

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: AU. It's David's birthday and he doesn't want to celebrate it. But a certain someone knows it and saves the day by giving him a special 'present'. One-shot, David/Yoko.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuma310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuma310/gifts).



**October 23**

It was morning time and David woke up. He decided to check on the calendar to see what day is it. It was Friday and...

...today is his birthday. He groaned. He was turning 35 today and he don't want to celebrate it. Because when he was a little kid, his parents forgot his birthday every year and by the end of the day, they make him a cake and a last-minute present.

And last year, he got drunk and had sex with a woman. He was shameful when he woke up with the hangover in the morning. 

This year, David doesn't make to make mistakes on his birthday. So he's not going to celebrate it. 

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then he put on his work clothes on and went to work. 

As he did that, Yoko woke up and got out of her bed. Then she look at the calendar. 

"Today is David's birthday. I must get a present for him..."

She doesn't know what to get him. Then she thought about the gifts and things she would do for his birthday. Then an idea popped up in her head and a slightly, horny smile appeared on her face. Why she didn't think of this earlier?

**Later....**

**8:26 PM**

Just like David thought, he don't like birthdays. All the cards, surprise parties, gifts, annoying congratulations, etc and the fact he was the center of attention. He hated this even as a kid. 

"Nothing could save the day..." He said. He suddenly realized that Yoko had avoided him for the whole day. She had congratulated him, but other than that, she been hiding something. "I wonder what she got to save this day..."

David pulled out his keys to open up the door to his house. He tried to turn the key around but the door was surprisingly already open. 

"What the..." He mumbled, opened the door carefully and walked in slowly. He noticed that nothing was touched, instead there were notes on the walls and doors with arrows on them. 

The arrows on the notes seem to lead him into the bedroom and when he opened the door, he widened his eyes is surprise. Lying on the bed was Yoko, naked, her hands and feet were wrapped up in red ribbons and she had a necklace on with a little card on it. She opened her eyes and looked at David with longing eyes. 

"David...uhm... Happy Birthday. I hope you like your present." She mumbled, her face showing her nervousness and shyness about this situation. He gulped. His body became hotter and hotter the closer he got to Yoko.

"Wow...this is the best gift I ever got from anyone...You just saved my day..." He smirked, climbed onto the bed and bend over the college student. His eyes wandered from the bottom to the top of her little present. 

"You really want me, huh?" He snickered and touched her pussy with his warm hands. 

"Ahn, ye-yes! I want your birthday to be okay..." She whispered.

"Alright...let me get undress and I'll think what to do with my present..."

He took off his jumpsuit, revealing his red cotton briefs. He then undid the ribbons on her hands. As Yoko pulled down David's briefs, he got a 10-inch cock and it was so big. 

She nod her head, but shove the shaft of the bar in her mouth. David held her head to make her suck it even more. 

"Suck it...suck it..." David moaned. Yoko was bobbing her head faster and she was doing it harder. After several minutes, he felt something. 

"Ohhhh....! Fuck!" He moaned as he was feeling he's getting there. "I'm coming!" The moment was there as he came inside of Yoko's mouth with his delicious vanilla cream (or cum). It tasted thick at first, but she got the courage to swallow it. 

"Wow...you did good! But the very fun part is coming..."

She smiled at him and gave him a French kiss. Their tongues were rolling around like a rolling machine. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Yoko spread her legs to show him her moist pussy. 

"Hold on, because this is going to be a ride..." David said, as he pushed into her pussy. He started thrusting like crazy. 

"Hey...maybe we could do this on my birthday. You're in?" She asked. 

"Sure!" He said, as he turned her on her knees to do doggie style. David was thrusting her like crazy, banging Yoko so fast and hard. Yoko rolled her eyes back as she felt his dick was satisfying her pussy every minute. 

"Ohhhhhh....! Fuck!" He moaned as he insert a finger into her anus, causing her to moan. He was getting there. 

"Now....it's my turn." Yoko said. David was on his back, while she was on top. She began to slam her cherries hard and fast. He was rubbing her ass cheeks in motion. After a few minutes of this, he felt something coming and wouldn't hold it any longer. 

"Damn! I'm gonna cum!!" David shouted, while rubbing upwards towards her breasts. 

Suddenly, he came inside her really hard, filling her womb up. Yoko moaned as his seed was planted inside her. 

He pulled out and felt something again. The orgasm was so hard that a second one is coming. 

"Here it comes..."

David moaned loudly as he released his second load on Yoko's face. She sucked his dick hard to collect the rest of his vanilla cream. 

After 38 seconds, he shot the last of his load into her mouth. She swallowed what she got and cleaned her face with a towel. 

"Do you want to do Round 2?" David asked her, panting. 

"Yes. I haven't come yet." Yoko replied.

"Good. Let's do this..."

He inserted his cock into her creamed pussy and started thrusting again. It was starting to get covered with his cream. 

"Oh, yes! Fuck me!" Yoko yelled.

David began to thrust in a faster pace, suddenly hitting her G-spot. He noticed this and starts to rub it slowly, trying to make her cum. 

Suddenly, Yoko felt something as he continued to thrust. 

"I'm coming...!"

With that, she sprayed her juices all over David's dick, making it sticky. Her orgasm lasted for 2 minutes, moaning in pleasure. 

When she was done, he continued to thrust until he started to feel something. He thrust deep inside her and came again, filling her up. 

Finally, after 20 seconds, he decided to call it a night. David pulled out and cum slowly dripped out of her pink pussy. He laid down on the bed with Yoko. 

"Thank you Yoko, this was the best present I ever got from anyone." David whispered and kiss her.

"I know. Pick up my necklace. There's something in there."

He took off her necklace and pulled the card out. Inside it was a $100 bill and a note saying, "Buy something you really like."

David smiled and hugged Yoko. He never felt so happy for her. It was the best thing ever. 

"Happy Birthday, David."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Comment or give kudos if you like it. 
> 
> ;)


End file.
